deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 1-2: Backup for Brad
Case 1-2: Backup for Brad is the second case Frank West receives in Dead Rising. Jessie McCarney said in the Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter cutscene that Brad Garrison needs help. Continue through the tunnel to Paradise Plaza. The zombies have now overrun almost the entire mall. This case activated upon entering the Food Court, and is completed after Carlito Keyes is defeated. Getting to the Food Court Frank has six game hours (30 minutes real time) to get to Brad in the Food Court, but don't waste too much time. Dead Rising is designed to be incredibly difficult for the player to complete all cases and scoops. The faster this case is solved, the more time Frank has to complete later cases or finish scoops. , p. 41 Cut From The Same Cloth Scoop Otis will call Frank about this scoop at 2 pm. , p. 42 Since Cut From the Same Cloth has less time left than Case 1-2, and it is also conveniently in the same plaza Frank starts out at, make it Frank's first goal before going to finish Case 1-2 Backup for Brad. Before meeting Brad in the Food Court, pick up two books, the katana, and a sub-machine gun in Paradise Plaza. There is also food and a blender in Colombian Roastmasters restaurant on the second floor. Sub-machine Gun All of the sub-machine guns in the game are hidden. There is one in Paradise Plaza. To begin walk to first set of stairs, next to Kids' Choice Clothing. Next, turn towards Kid's Choice Clothing and the door to the Warehouse. Jump over the railing and climb onto the blue overhang, being very careful not to fall. Continue to walk or jump from overhang to overhang. One overhang has a Stuffed Bear, Orange Juice, and a Cardboard Box. Jump on two more overhangs and a sub-machine gun is on the third blue overhang.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Orange Juice Supply The refrigerator at Colombian Roastmasters holds an infinite supply of orange juice. It also has a blender, which allows Frank to make power-ups with food collected in the mall. Katana Because of the poor targeting system in Dead Rising melee weapons work much better than firearms. One of the strongest melee weapons is hidden in Paradise Plaza. Walk to Colombian Roastmasters. Just to the right of the cooler with orange juice is a railing. Jump over the railing onto a brown overhang, being careful not to jump to far. A katana is laying on this overhang. The katana will respawn each time Frank returns to Paradise Plaza.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Books Books increase Franks abilities. Frank does not have enough item slots to carry all of the books available, so pick up the two most important books right now in two different bookstores: # Contemporary Reading, Weekly Photo Magazine (see prestige points icons over zombie's heads) # Bachman's Bookporium, Engineering Book (makes construction and tool items last three times longer). , p. 42 Overview Frank walks into the Food Court to be greeted by a volley of gunfire in which he dodges to safety. He crawls over to a nearby Brad who is returning gunfire. Frank informs the agent that Jessie sent him to help. Brad looks worried at first but quickly says that they'll talk later, and commands Frank to help him deal with their attacker by shooting at him and covering one another. After Carlito is defeated, he dashes across the food shop rooftops and escapes into a hatch on the ceiling. Brad and Frank formally introduce themselves, and Frank shows Brad a picture of the old man he saw in the Entrance Plaza. Brad demands to know where that picture was taken, but Frank refuses. After making a deal, Brad reluctantly agrees to cooperate with Frank. Stocking up on Wine Wine.]] In Chris' Fine Foods are bottles of wine, in which Frank can stock up and use for health before going to attack Carlito. Psychopath: Carlito Keyes , p. 43 There is a couple of different approaches to defeat him - the one chosen should depend on how much health Frank has. ;Safe option (recommended) As soon as the cutscene ends, quickly run across the walkway and up the stairs to the food court. On the side of the central steps climb up the set of stacked crates (underneath the "no smoking" sign) to get a much better vantage point. Use the wooden posts as cover while Brad keeps Carlito distracted. Manually aim for Carlito's head to injure him faster than body shots. Don't stay in one place for too long because Carlito is an excellent shot and can quickly kill Frank. ;Another Safe but longer option Use the food court restaurants and pillars as cover, using the hand gun or sub-machine gun (see Machine Gun above), to chip Carlito's health down while eating the food and drinks in the Food Court. After Carlito's health drops a bit, he will retreat from the gantry at the front of the Wild West section to the roofs of the restaurants in the back of the plaza. ;Hidden sub-machine gun When Carlito retreats to the roof, Frank can jump up onto the entrance arch of Chris' Fine Foods to pick up a sub-machine gun, but Frank will be open to attack from Carlito while Frank is exposed. ;Extremely reckless option (not recommended) Equip the katana (see Katana above) or a sledgehammer and run to the raised seating area below Carlito's perch. Use the stacked crates (described above) to climb up onto Carlito's walkway. Wait until Carlito is as far to the right as possible before jumping up onto the gantry, then run up to the corner and wait for Carlito to come around - start swinging just before he comes around. Frank might take a couple of hits from Carlito's machine gun, but he may survive long enough to land the three or four katana slashes required to end the fight. This option is dangerous because Carlito has a quick kick that knocks Frank down. Only get close to Carlito if you have no other choice. }} Carlito Escapes After defeating Carlito, Carlito escapes through the roof. Helping Brad defeat Carlito apparently is not enough for Brad to start trusting Frank, but a photo of the old man that Frank saw in the Entrance Plaza catches Brad's interest enough for the Department of Homeland Security agent to agree to a temporary alliance with Frank. Trivia * Depending on the time, on the way to help Brad, Otis may call Frank with the Barricade Pair scoop, which starts at 4 pm. * Cases 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, and 2-3 will stay active no matter how long you take to finish them. You could finish them on the 4th day and it would still be active. Upon completion of Case 1-4 or 2-3 though, it will say all cases expired. Gallery Cutscene Case 1-2 (1).png|Carlito opens fire. Case 1-2 (9).png|"Your girlfriend sent me to find you." Case 1-2 (2).png|Brad discusses a strategy. Case 1-2 (3).png|Carlito escapes. Case 1-2 (8).png|Brad reveals his intentions. Case 1-2 (5).png|"You guys are looking for someone, aren't you?" Case 1-2 (6).png|"You're one hell of a journalist, aren't you Frank?" Case 1-2 (7).png|"A hotheaded, underhanded, hotshot paparazzi with nothing better to do than to invade people's privacy." Case 1-2 (4).png|Brad doesn't take kindly to Frank's help. Battle with Carlito File:Dead_rising_IGN_case_1-2_(3).jpg|Brad returns fire File:Dead rising walkthrough (17).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (18).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (19).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (20).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (21).png |Battle with Carlito File:Dead rising walkthrough (22).png |Carlito looks back before he escapes File:Dead rising walkthrough (13).png References Category:Dead Rising Cases Category:Psychopath Battles